


A Prince's Christmas

by Baekhanded



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Feel-good, Horses, Hylian Prince Sidon, M/M, Winter, conflicted prince sidon, lost and confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: What's a prince to do when overwhelmed and feeling unworthy of his place?Escape, of course and pray the council realizes just how great his sister is!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	A Prince's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Kry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kry/gifts).



> This is basically the christmas prince/princess movie tropes smushed into one, or at least that's how this started! I wanted to post the WHOLE thing as a oneshot, but christmas is almost over and I want it posted now! So expect probably a chapter 2 later! Hopefully before next year ;) !

If there was one thing about being the Prince that Sidon didn’t like, it was the fact that he was _The Prince_ . It didn’t have anything to do with the responsibility or decorum, he didn’t mind any of that. That had been his life since he’d been born. It was simply the fact that he shouldn’t be the next in line. He should just be the _Prince._ But he’s being groomed for Kingship. He doesn’t _deserve_ it, not like Mipha does. She was older, she had the grace and kindness and the kingdom _loved_ her.

Well they loved him too but _Mipha._

He didn’t truly understand why it had to be him, why everyone- even their father, said it had to be him. He tried time and time again to get them to look Mipha’s way, to get them to even _consider_ her. He wouldn’t mind being her advisor. Or her guard! 

She didn’t seem to mind but Sidon knew his sister, she was hurt by it all even though she didn’t show it. He couldn’t even imagine being looked down upon just for being a Prin _cess_ instead of just a Prince. Maybe if he kept being forced into the King role, he’d be able to do something about it.

As is stood now, he would probably be stuck in the purgatory of tailor appointments and wandering thoughts until the end of time. He couldn’t really take much more of this, it was getting too heavy for his shoulders and he was starting to bow. 

Maybe during the preparations for the winter ball he could escape. Just for a bit! Just long enough to clear his head.

The moment he was freed by the royal tailor he booked it. As graceful and royally as he could. It wouldn’t do for people to see the Prince sprinting down the halls to his sister’s library.

She didn’t look up or seem surprised to see him as he leaned against the closed doors.

“Finally got away?” She asked good naturedly, a teasing glint in her eye.

Sidon could only sigh as he made his way over to her, falling dramatically along the couch to rest his head in her lap.

She let out a soft laugh and set her book to the side to give Sidon her full attention. She began carding her fingers through his hair, “Has it been a hard day, dear brother?” 

“I know I’ve said it before, but I will keep saying it. I don’t see why I must be the face of the kingdom, of the family or the next in line when you’re right here. Why can’t they see how amazing you are?” If it were anyone else his words might sound like whining, but Sidon was ernest. He loved his sister more than anything and saw her value more than anyone could.

She hummed softly, “That is just how it is, Sidon. There has never been a Queen without a King. Especially not a Queen in control. Even if you were much, much younger, you would still be king once father passed, I would simply be regent until you were of age. But you are selling yourself short, you are a good prince and well loved. You will make a great king, but I doubt this is why you’ve come to me today, I can see those spokes spinning, what ails you, truly?” 

“It’s as I’ve said, but i’ve been thinking more and more of forcing their hand.” Sidon sat up slowly, his heart full with what his sister had said, but the kind words had not weakened his resolve to force the council and their father to reconsider their position. Mipha deserved the throne. 

She took his hands, but her face was firm, “Don’t Sidon. I don’t know what you’re planning, but you're not thinking clearly. You just need to rest, let this wash away. The Winter Ball is in two days. We cannot be at odds.” 

She was right, Sidon knew that. 

He nodded, “Yes sister, I will not do anything drastic. I’ll just...cool my head! It will all be alright!” 

He gave her a grin that was more forced than he’d ever had to try before, but he pulled it off. He knew he would think about things, simmer and contemplate over the next two days. Maybe the Ball would bring him answers.

He smiled and stood and bade his sister farewell, He had more meetings and lessons to attend to.

He would take the two days.

Surely an answer would present itself then.

  
  


\---

  
  


Two days did _not_ help. In fact, they only cemented the idea in Sidon’s head that he _had_ to do something. This wasn’t how it was meant to be. This Ball was supposed to be a celebration for everyone, but the way they kept treating his sister. He didn’t like it. 

He had to _do_ something!

He didn’t know what to do, though. Two days and no ideas. Two days, no ideas, meddling ‘assistants’, rude councilors, an ailing father and more than a handful of kingly duties upon his shoulders. Maybe Sidon should just throw them all in a dungeon and co-rule with Mipha. Would it be cruel to leave this all to her? She was much better suited but Sidon couldn’t just abandon her…

He would have to think of something, and fast.

  
  


\---

  
  


The night of the Ball and his refuge came in the form of who he was trying to help. Mipha was beautiful, all decked out in red and white, silver crown and sapphire jewels with a royal sash to match. Sidon was transparent to her like a clear blue lake. 

Right before they were announced, she touched his forearm. He looked down into her sparkling, understanding eyes, “Tonight, when you see a chance. Leave. I will cover for you, but you need to get away from this. No, no Sidon, listen to me, as your elder sister, please take care of yourself. Your worries are weighing on you, I can handle the fall out, but don’t abandon us altogether. Come back, but take the night, at the very least.” 

He felt tears building and disguised them by hugging Mipha, lifting her from the ground altogether as her laughter bubbled and sang around them.

“I won’t let you down...Thank you, Mipha.” 

Their gratefulness couldn’t last long as their names were announced and they had to step out, the masks of royalty in place of the true Sidon and Mipha.

  
  


\---

  
  


No matter how many times he had attended them, royal balls were never any more fun than they had been before. The best part was the dance he had with his sister and the children he got to speak to before they were ushered away. He didn’t take any delight in speaking to other royals, he definitely didn’t like speaking to those hoping for a proposal- to him or to Mipha. He enjoyed even less the fact he didn’t get to have any of the treats and snacks wandering through the room on trays.

He kept his smile plastered on his face, his Princely Persona perfectly in position but he was tired. And upon noticing all eyes had turned to Mipha, and he had just so happened to be close to an exit, Sidon took the chance for what it was and slipped from the room.

Lady luck was on his side as he slipped from the castle walls unseen. His destination was the stables and no one spotted him, or if they had they didn’t stop him. He didn’t care if they tattled, he just had to get away.

He made his way as careful as he dared to the stables and beelined straight for his featherhoofed beast of a horse. She was as pale as the snow falling outside, which suited Sidon’s purposes just fine. 

He found a ratty old cloak on a hook in the wall, and figured there’d be no harm in borrowing it. He quickly saddled his horse, pulled on the cloak and mounted his beast.

He had no destination in mind as he kicked the horse into a trot, he just needed to get out. The woods were calling to him, and he ran his horse fast.

He didn’t want to get caught. 

He ran for the woods and he didn’t look back.

  
  


\---

  
  


Looking back, it wasn’t his finest moment. He had run without direction, and he wasn’t the best with directions to begin with. Then the gentle snowfall had gotten worse, so, so much worse.

He didn’t see the branch, and then he was on the ground with an aching head, a cold back and no horse in sight. He couldn’t even hear a horse. 

So, no. Probably not his finest moment, but he wasn’t one to give up. Standing slowly, his head threatening to spin him into a new century, he took stock of where he was.

The middle of the woods, yes of course. Just white snow and white trees and no horse and probably wolves somewhere nearby smelling an easy dinner. He pulled the cloak around himself tighter and trudged through the snow. It was so dark he couldn’t even determine if he was following horse tracks. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been out, or even if he _had_ been knocked out. 

He kept going, knowing that eventually he had to run in to something, some _one_ hopefully. Someone that knew him, if luck was still on his side.

Preferably before he froze to death, or became encased in snow. 

It was far too high, especially for one as tall as he was. It was steadily reaching knee height, which would be closer to hips on a regular sized hylian. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was still concerned. 

He put on a brave face and just kept walking, he walked until he couldn’t feel his feet anymore, until he couldn’t feel his legs. His fingers were tucked safely under his arms but even they were starting to be lost to him. He was pretty sure his nose would fall off any minute. 

Then he started hallucinating a light. A small flicker of warmth off in the distance. His senses had left with his warmth, and he followed the light. 

Either it was real, or he was near death as he approached and the light got brighter. By the time he actually reached the light, he was almost surprised to see a fire, a real fire in a small cave mouth, a rock blocking where the wind might try to blow it out.

Sidon stepped closer toward the fire and the heat hurt. His body was so cold anything not ice or snow felt like knives digging into his skin. It didn’t stop him from holding out his hands and huddling against the rock blocking the wind.

It took him a moment or two to truly realize that although good, a fire meant people, and that could go either way. He looked around and noticed deeper in the cave that there were some provisions, that someone had kept the area cleared. 

He would just get the feeling back in his body and be on his way. People that spent enough time in caves to need a bedroll probably weren’t people a crown prince should meet. Or at least that’s what everyone he had ever met, and every story he had ever heard or read had told him.

His core hadn’t even felt warmth when he heard the telltale sound of snow crunching under someone’s foot. The gait was definitely human, but Sidon’s frozen limbs prevented him from the speed he usually had, and he soon found himself face to face with the one that had kept the fire in the cave going.

  
  


\---

  
  


He didn’t truly know what he had been expecting. A monster or a monstrous creature or something that _looked_ monster like at the very least. He wasn’t expecting blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a small body that could only be smaller underneath what had to be very padded layers.

“Oh, Hello!” He tried to sound confident, grateful at least he wasn’t shivering, “Is this your cave? I only thought to warm myself up, I'm quite lost you see, but that is certainly not your problem! Allow me to continue warming up and I will be out of your hair before you can say begone!” 

The stranger only tilted his head and then began to make hand signs. Sidon stared in confusion before it registered.

His eyes grew wide and he raised his hands, “Oh dear! I didn’t mean anything by- I didn’t know you couldn’t! I am so sorry!”   
  
The stranger startled, then covered his mouth but his eyes were full of mirth. He was laughing at him! Sidon felt the heat returning rapidly as he flushed from head to toe.

The stranger made slower, more general gestures. _Don’t panic, it’s alright._ He carefully approached and Sidon saw no need to fear the newcomer. He began to draw in the dirt, a simple four legged creature, and a question.

“Oh! You’ve found my horse?” Sidon asked, perking up at the possibility of getting out of the woods.

The stranger smiled a small smile and nodded, gesturing at the snow. Sidon confirmed that it indeed was that color. The small stranger stood once more and gestured, “ _Come with me?”_

Sidon couldn’t think of a reason to refuse him, so he nodded and stood as well. 

The stranger gave him another look, and another don’t panic gesture as he put the fire out and began walking the way he came. Sidon did not, in fact panic. At least not outwardly. He felt blind as he followed the direction the stranger went. The snow wasn’t as deep, but it was still quite something to the weighted down hylian before him, even with the little trench he had made from walking there in the first place. The snow was truly coming down hard.

  
  


\---

  
  


He followed the tiny Hylian to a small cabin with a stable carefully, lovingly build behind it in a nook by a rockface. Clearly to keep the animals free from winds. The stranger gestured broadly to the stables, where Sidon assumed his horse was taking refuge, then he gestured to the house, then Sidon, then Sidon’s belly, then made a spoon feeding gesture.

Sidon felt embarrassed, “I am, but I couldn’t impose like that! I will simply take my horse and head home!”   
  
The stranger frowned and shook his head, then began to gesture once more. He slowed once he realized he was going too quickly. “ _The blizzard is too bad, you don’t want to risk yourself or your horse. It’s no imposition, you should stay here until the woods clear, at least a bit.”_

Sidon didn’t know if it was a good idea, but he knew the small stranger had a point. He didn’t really think the small hylian was a threat, but if he happened to be Sidon knew he could probably take him. 

“I suppose I see the sense in that. If you’re certain I wouldn’t be an imposition, that is.” Sidon couldn’t forget his manners.

The stranger just gave another small smile and waved Sidon along. Sidon followed without complaint.

The small stranger led Sidon to a small cottage, smoke coming from a chimney. There was what looked to be a well built barn behind the house, in the nook of a rock face, just like the cave it was a wind blocker. The horse or horses inside had to be warm and toasty.

Sidon thought the small stranger would lead him to the stable directly, but instead he leads him through the front door of his cottage.

It’s a homely space, quaint and suitable for, in Sidon’s opinion, the small lad before him. 

He directs Sidon to sit at the small table before wandering to a small corner under a staircase to plunder through what appears to be an old chest. Sidon stares for a moment before directing his attention to the table. There’s a couple of notebooks scattered with scribbles and drawings as well as what Sidon thinks are research books. He tries desperately to tamp down his curiosity, but he doesn’t stop his eyes from roving the open pages. 

It isn’t long that the stranger comes back with clothing. He plops himself across from Sidon and waves off his apology. He snags a notebook and flips to a blank page. He pulls a pencil seemingly out of nowhere and begins scritching on the paper, he slides it and the clothing across to Sidon.

“ _You shouldn’t be forced to sit in wet clothes. I have some my friends have left over the years, I only hope they fit.”_

Sidon couldn’t help the smile breaking across his face, “Oh! Thank you so much. If I may be so bold, what is your name?”   
  
The stranger seems shocked, but he pulls the notebook back and scratches out four letters.”

_Link._

Sidon feels a bit of warmth blossom in his chest at the name. How odd.

He covers it up with another winning smile, “It’s nice to meet you Link! You saved me! My name is Sidon. Thank you for letting me borrow your friend’s clothing and your hospitality! I will get changed now, is there a place to do so, or is here fine?”

Link waved his hands and stood, gesturing clearly that he would wait upstairs until Sidon was finished. He made good and didn’t wait for Sidon to say anything and just went. Sidon watched him go with growing amusement. 

He stood with the clothing and stared at it. It certainly wouldn’t fit properly, but anything was better than sitting there sopping with snow. He made quick work of the change, amused at how the shirt was too big it hung and the pants were simultaneously too large, yet too short. His ankles were going to get cold! He stifled his laugh as he tied them as tight as he could.

“Alright, friend! Thank you, I have finished changing!” He called out. 

There was nothing for a bit, then the clear sound of Link coming down the stairs. His arms were full of warm looking blankets and he smiled a small but bright smile at seeing Sidon’s clothes. 

Link settled the blankets on the couch and bent over the table, flipping through the books to a page with diagrams of hand symbols and letter meanings. Sidon’s eyes grew in amazement.

“Oh! I can understand you easier with this! Right?” Sidon looked up from the book to Link’s slightly amused gaze, then raised his hand and signed letter by letter as Sidon said them aloud.

“Y. E. S. Yes! Yes!” Sidon laughed, delighted.

Link went slowly, and made sure Sidon got the correct letter as he signed, “ _I’ve made up the bed for you, upstairs. If you’re tired feel free to sleep anytime. I won’t hear anything about it. You’re my guest, and i’m gonna look out for you. Until then I don’t have much to offer. I have some stew if you’re hungry, and you can look at the books as much as you please. I have nothing to hide.”_

Sidon stared at the small hylian, more and more in awe by the minute, “You- you’re extraordinary aren’t you?”

Link flushed pink and looked down, quickly shaking his head. He made himself busy by walking to the stewpot, spooning out a bowl of stew. Sidon gratefully took it, bestowing compliment upon compliment, making Link’s face grow pinker and pinker. 

Sidon was beginning to think that getting lost in the middle of the woods in the middle of winter was the best thing that could have happened to him.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sidon found himself enjoying the small hylian’s company. Link was easy to talk to, and a great listener, plus Sidon loved learning his signing language. It had steadily gotten later and later, and before he realized, Link was signing that Sidon looked exhausted, and he should really go to sleep.

Sidon tried to deny it, but it was hard to persuade Link of anything once his mind was made up, and as Sidon was quickly learning, Link made some good calls. He seemed to know people well, even if he seemed to live the life of a hermit. 

“Tomorrow, I will certainly be out of your hair, and I thank you once again Link for allowing me into your home, and feeding me...and allowing me to borrow your friend’s clothing…” Sidon felt himself flush as he spoke. He truly had been a bit of an imposition on the small hylian.

Link just shook his head and waved his hands, clearly not taking it. He gestured Sidon to hurry to bed to get some rest. Sidon gave a small laugh and conceded the point. He took one of Link’s hands, carefully not noticing how small and calloused they were, and pressed a quick but meaningful kiss to the back of his hand.

Link flushed as Sidon stood and smiled, “Until the morning, Link.”

Until the morning indeed.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sidon had slept better, he had to admit. A cottage bed was nothing compared to a Prince’s bed, but it was by far more cozy. He had never felt so...at home. The palace always felt cold somehow. The warmest place being Mipha’s library, but even that didn’t compare to what Link’s house possessed. 

Sidon was a particularly early riser, which is why he finds himself more than a little surprised at seeing, or rather hearing Link pattering about downstairs. He runs his hands through his hair, to make it more presentable before heading downstairs.

He steps down right in time to see Link open a door at the back of the house, hard to notice, especially if you weren’t looking for it. He watches Link open the door and the scent of horse becomes stronger.

The little hylian had connected his stable to the house! Brilliant!

He carefully stepped down and listened as Link clicked his tongue. He heard horses nicker, he heard his featherhoofed beauty along with others. His curiosity was piqued to leave well enough alone, and stepped across the threshold and saw three beautiful horses alongside his own. 

One was a lighter brown with pale hair, clearly a favored friend as she nipped at Link’s sleeves. Another was a darker brown with black hair but white boots who was also clearly loved, but newer than the first. The third was just a colt, small and spotted but excited about everything. Most of all about Link. The little horse almost toppled him over as he crouched to give the horse love and breakfast. 

Sidon felt near to bursting. Link showed every horse the same amount of love, even Sidon’s. 

“You certainly have a way with animals.” Link didn’t even truly startle, just turned and glanced behind at Sidon and smiled a smile wider, and brighter than any before. Sidon’s heart palpitated funny in his chest. 

Link shrugged, brushing off another compliment. He tilted his head toward Sidon’s horse clearly showing him the horse was not only fine, but quite happy. 

“She seems to really love it here, I can’t really blame her.” Sidon said softly as he stroked down the horses nose. Link gave him a soft smile, and tilted his head towards some food. Sidon silently delighted in getting to feed his own horse, even more so when Link let him help feed the pony. The little thing was full of energy and life, and so, so cute.

“I’ll hate to leave you, it’s been quite a good time I must admit.” Sidon said softly as he was crouched beside the small hylian.

Link looked up to him and gave an almost pained look.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I say something funny?” 

Link shook his head and stood, taking one of Sidon’s hands and gently tugging him from the stables and closing the door to lead him to a window in the main cottage.

The window was pure white.

They were snowed in.

Sidon felt himself grow pale.

Oh dear.

  
  


\---

  
  


Sidon’s nerves were going crazy. A day was alright, the ball went on for three days. He didn’t want to leave Mipha alone to deal with all the fallout. Let alone the fact that she would worry too!. There was no way he’d be digging his way out, if he was honest, he didn’t even know where he was. He knew realistically he might end up having to ask Link to direct him back to the castle, or at least the nearest town to the castle. 

Sidon, it turned out was never truly the best at hiding his emotions, especially around people he trusted. Foolish though it may be, he found himself trusting the small hylian. Therefore, the small hylian clearly knew something was bothering him. Or maybe Link was just that good with emotional detection?

He stared at the window and started as a small hand touched his forearm, he turned and saw Link particularly close, his eyes big and blue and soul searching. 

Sidon tried a smile, “I’m only worried about my sister, is all. I didn’t think i’d be gone more than a day and I don’t want her to worry.” 

Links face was the picture of understanding. Link knew there was nothing truly to be done, so did Sidon. All he could do was offer his support and company.

Maybe the weather would clear enough to send a messenger bird. Should Link have one, of course. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The hours ticked by, and Sidon couldn’t even tell. Though with little entertainment to be provided, he found himself fully immersed with Link and his books and the horses. He had learned more in a day here than he had a week in palace life. Link knew things Sidon couldn’t even fathom. From plant names and uses to languages of regions Sidon barely knew existed. One of the most shocking things being that even with his signs, the languages of regions were different. What may mean rock here, could mean something completely different somewhere else.

“I must admit, I never even fathomed this could be, but then again it wasn’t until I met you that I learned there was a language for hands.” 

Link gave him a grin and gestured a circle around his face.

Sidon laughed, “Ah yes of course, how could I forget the importance of expression!” 

Link beamed at him, and Sidon knew in that moment he was done for.

He had foolishly caught feelings for the strange, small, beautiful hylian that lived in the woods.


End file.
